


I Tried

by KimTomPW



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem. (Originally posted on FF.net on 1/9/2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried

Disclaimer: This is an original poem.

I Tried

KimTomPW

 

I tried to love you without seeing you

But I couldn't

I tried to call you

But you were never there

I tried to live by the letters

But they came later and later

Both our role changes have led me to doing this

This is the hardest thing I've ever done

But I want you to know

I don't mean to hurt you

It's just the way it's got to be

I loved you in the past

I tried to when I went away

You don't know how much I blame myself

I'm doing this for the both of us

My dearest love

I just want you to know

I tried


End file.
